Esperando por você
by Penny Hale
Summary: Song-fic da música 'Thinking of you', Katy Perry.


Temari abriu os olhos e ficou observando a parede coberta por um papel de parede florido. Ia se virar na cama quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura. Esqueceu-se que Sai ainda estava em sua casa. Retirou as mãos dele delicadamente, com medo que ele acordasse, e levantou da cama na ponta dos pés. Colocou o robe sobre a camisola e abriu a porta silenciosamente. Foi até a cozinha e apoiou as mãos na bancada de mármore branco, olhando para o jardim florido com um pesado suspiro. Há um ano Shikamaru tinha desaparecido em missão. Não encontraram seu corpo e ela se pôs a esperar seu retorno dia após dia, mas ele nunca voltava. Ela se deixou envolver por Sai, mas não era nada sério. Ainda tinha esperanças e sabia que um dia o Nara voltaria!

"_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I get the rippest one _

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess the second best is all I will know."_

Sai abriu os olhos e Temari não estava mais ao seu lado. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e varreu o quarto com os olhos, mas o robe não estava lá. O moreno se levantou e foi até a cozinha, encontrando Temari distraída, olhando para o jardim. Ele sabia que ela pensava em Shikamaru e aceitava as migalhas de sua atenção. A envolveu por trás e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo Temari fechar os olhos. Ela se sentia culpada todas as vezes em que ele a beijava, lembrava-se de Shikamaru e sentia como se o estivesse traindo. Afastou-se de Sai, que revirou os olhos e caminhou até a mesa de jantar, sentando-se.

-O que foi agora, Temari?-ele perguntou.

A loira fechou os olhos por uns segundos e os abriu, virando-se para Sai.

-Já está na hora de você ir embora, Sai. Passou a noite toda aqui.-ela disse, sem olhá-lo.

Sai a encarou por longos minutos e se levantou bruscamente, saindo da cozinha. Voltou alguns minutos depois, completamente vestido.

-Pode me acompanhar até a porta?-ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

Temari o acompanhou e abriu a porta de entrada para que ele saísse. O moreno deu três pasos e parou. Tinha coisas para falar e não iria embora sem dizer o que sentia. Voltou e parou em frente à loira.

-Eu sei perfeitamente bem que você só me usa como meio de esquecer o Shikamaru, Temari.-ele suspirou.-Me perdoe, mas não podemos continuar assim!

-Você quer dizer que não quer mais nada comigo?-perguntou Temari.

-É. É isso.-ele respondeu.-Me perdoe, Temari, mas isso é demais para mim.

Ela o observou ir embora e fechou a porta lentamente.

"_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes._

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise entered_

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water _

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself."_

Temari foi até o quarto e retirou uma caixa aintiga de dentro do armário. Procurou um álbum de fotos e o encontrou escondido em meio a pedaços de tecidos e fitas. Retirou-o da caixa, colocando-a ao seu lado e abriu o álbum sobre o colo. Observava as diversas fotos ao lado de Shikamaru. As viagens para a praia e para o campo, os encontros com os amigos, os passeios nos fins de tarde. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo observando as fotos, sorrindo ao olhar para algumas e deixando uma lágrima ou outra cair ao olhar para outras.

Levantou a cabeça e reparou que já estava escurecendo. Deixou o álbum de lado e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Prolongou o banho ao máximo mas foi interrompida pela campainha. Secou-se rapidamente e colocou o roupão, indo atender a porta. Ela abriu e tudo ficou escuro.

"_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it I was burned _

_Oh I think you should know."_

Temari acordou cerca de vinte minutos depois e sentiu aquele cheiro. Ela abriu os olhos completamente e Shikamaru entrou em foco, a olhando preocupado. Temari o abraçou e apertou tanto que ouviu o Nara tossir. Separou-se dele e distribuiu vários beijos por todo seu rosto, arrancando risadas dele. Shikamaru a olhou sorrindo.

-Acho que você sentiu minha falta!-ele disse, beijando-a.

Temari piscou diversas vezes com medo que ele pudesse desaparecer.

-Agora me explica, onde você esteve todo esse tempo?-ela perguntou, se endireitando no sofá.

Shikamaru explicou que foi pego durante a missão, e tentou fugir diversas vezes, mas como era um prisioneiro de guerra, a cada tentativa, era castigado. Conseguira voltar à cidade, mas sempre que resolvia se aproximar, Sai estava por perto. Mas naquele dia pela manhã, Sai tinha desistido e deixado o caminho livre para ele se aproximar.

-Promete que nunca mais vai sumir?-ela perguntou.

-Tem, promessas são problemáticas, sabia?-disse ele. Há quanto tempo ela sonhava em ouví-lo chamando-a de Tem novamente.

-Se você continuar perto de mim com o seu jeito problemático, tudo bem.-ela disse, sorrindo.-Eu posso fazer uma concessão.

Shikamaru lhe deu um beijo e os dois adormeceram juntos no sofá.

"_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk trough _

_And bust in the door and take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay."_


End file.
